Other known two stage coolers have mechanical links from the regenerator-displacers to a crankshaft for moving the displacers. Work has to be expended in driving the two stages, or in driving one displacer wherein the other displacer moves freely due to pressure waves caused by action from the one driven displacer. Further, the use of two stage driven displacers sometimes requires a stepped profile of the cold finger.